gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Stromberg (car)
|variants = |related = Ardent Infernus Classic Torero V8 Ghost |radar_icon = Seen when parked or when another player is driving a Stromberg. |makeyear = |swankness = 2/5 |dashtype = Dukes (needle) Ardent (dial texture) |inttxd = Dominator Ardent |carcols = |wheeltype = Muscle |flags = }} Projectile Weapon }} Weapon }} }} |modelsets = |modelname = stromberg |handlingname = STROMBERG |textlabelname = STROMBERG |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 50 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Ocelot Stromberg is a custom submersible sports car featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the The Doomsday Heist update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Stromberg is a 2-door sports car that is able to convert to a submarine. The design of the car seems to be taken from several different 1970s European sports cars, including the , , , the , and the seen evident in the rear. The windscreen appears to be based on the , while the tail lights look like those of a . The black pinstripe and front bumper are reminiscent of detailing found on the 1976-78 Lotus Esprit S1. The Stromberg does not have many customizable options, as the only physical changes that can be modified is body paint, window tint and wheel types. It has access to a primary color (upper side of bodywork and interior stitching) and a secondary color (lower side of bodywork, pop-up grille and rear fins). The interior is shared with the Ardent. The vehicle is distinguished by its ability to switch between car and submarine, which, just like the Deluxo, can be transitioned at any time. The vehicle also features several functional components which deploy from various points of the car when it enters submarine mode (see below for details), and fold back up when the vehicle reverts to car mode. However, these components do not seem to have fully-rendered storage spaces inside the vehicle; they merely disappear into the car's bodywork when stowed. The car's windows are shatterproof, although they are not bulletproof. Current Design Gallery Car Mode= |-| Submarine Mode= Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ;Car Mode On car mode, the Stromberg seems to have fair handling and speed, but has average acceleration, the latter of which can be improved by upgrading it at Los Santos Customs or at a vehicle workshop. Being an amphibious vehicle, it will not fail like other land vehicles if left in car-mode when entering water, but will be difficult to control, therefore making it essential to change into the submarine mode. Losing a door, however, renders it vulnerable to water, being destroyed in the process like any normal vehicle. When transitioning from car to submarine (by holding right on the D-Pad), the wheels and the exhausts are retracted and the wheel hubs are completely covered, the tail light housings are extended backwards, two side fins pops up from the car's bodywork on the rear portion and two more are flipped up from the tail light housings, along with the cased propellers from the lowest area of the rear end. The portion containing the license plate will flip down and two tubes pops up from there, as well as an antenna from the roof. The transition takes approximately four seconds. ;Submarine Mode On submarine mode, performance is average. Forward speed is quicker than a Submersible or a Kraken, but is still slower than any surface speed boat. Ascent and descent rate is faster than other submersibles but can only be achieved using forward momentum and pitching the nose. There is no raise and lower control functionality as in the other submersibles as these controls are assigned to the weapons in the Stromberg. Rudder response is quite sensitive. The car will momentum-drift noticeably when trying to turn sharply under water. Collision with the seabed or underwater flora will cause damage, and can eventually destroy the vehicle (and potentially kill the occupants depending on the depth this occurs). The vehicle shares the same depth range as other submersibles and will be crushed by water pressure at just past 500 ft (0.11 miles), killing the occupants, even if they are equipped with Scuba Suits. It is (or was) possible to surpass the "death barrier" by diving deep & fast in a high angle and switching into car mode just before passing the depth limit at 500ft under sea level which would otherwise crush the Stromberg. It seems like this depth barrier works (worked) only on vehicles that are "classified as submarines" and not on all vehicles in general which lets the Stromberg surpass it while in car mode and therefore "classified as car". If the submarine mode is enabled below the depth barrier the Stromberg will be crushed immediately, but even so the player is not trapped there because the Stromberg will rise above the depth barrier again over time. Visibility when breaching the surface is poor and there is a risk when driving out of the water of the vehicle getting stuck on terrain whereby neither land nor submarine mode will be usable to get the vehicle unstuck. Abandoning the vehicle on foot and getting it redelivered by the Garage Mechanic or pushing it with other nearby vehicles/boats will be required. When transitioning from submarine to car, the wheel hubs are uncovered and the wheels are deployed, along with the antenna retracting to the car's roof. The propellers and the rear tubes are retracted and the black portion is flipped back to its position. The respective fins are retracted to the car's bodywork and the tail light housings are retracted to the car. Finally, the exhaust tubes are rotated back to expose the tail pipes. The transition takes approximately three seconds. It is possible to exit the Stromberg under water without destroying it. It is also possible to (re-)enter the Stromberg under water, too, though the Stromberg will slowly rise to the surface if empty. ;Defence Defence-wise, the Stromberg can take six missiles before exploding, giving it a slight defensive edge over the Deluxo, another weaponized vehicle from the update. However, it is very vulnerable to close high angle air attacks due to a limited lock-on angle of the homing missile, although it is devastating once locked on to an opponent. The Stromberg, like most vehicles with similar design layout, provides slight protection against targets from the rear. ;Weapons The driver has access to a set of weapons for both car and submarine modes: *'Machine Guns:' the vehicle has dual forward-facing fixed machine guns from the vents immediately under the front windscreen, which behaves like most front-facing machine guns from several land vehicles. However, they have greater firepower compared to other similar weapons, causing better damage over unarmored vehicles and destroying them in about 5 seconds. They can be only used outside the water. *'Missile Launcher:' the vehicle has a missile launcher from the pop-up grille. These missiles have a reduced lock-on and effective range, but makes up for being very effective, on par with those used on the Ruiner 2000. However, it may have a tendency of missing the target if they fly past them (unlike most missile launchers which follow the target even after flying past them). It has a capacity of 30 homing missiles and are used outside the water. *'Torpedo Launcher:' the vehicle has a torpedo launcher, again from the pop-up grille. Torpedoes will break the surface and be able to hit targets on land or low-flying aircraft. However, it has a slightly decreased fire rate, taking 1.5 seconds to fire the next one, compared to its missile launcher (as well as most vehicles with missile launchers), which takes a second flat to fire the next rocket. It has a capacity of 60 torpedoes and are used underwater. GTA Online Overview Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Stromburg-GTAO-Official.jpg|Official pre-release screenshot of the Stromberg. DDH-Stromberg-Artwork.png|A Stromberg in the promotional concept art. Stromberg-GTAO-Warstock.png|The Stromberg on Warstock Cache & Carry. Stromberg-GTAO-RGSC.jpg|The Stromberg on Rockstar Games Social Club, pre-2019. Stromberg-GTAO-RGSC2.jpg|The Stromberg on Rockstar Games Social Club. Stromberg-GTAO-RGSC3.jpg|The Stromberg on Rockstar Games Social Club. Stromberg-GTAO-front-SubmarineMode.png|The Stromberg in submarine mode. (Rear quarter view) Stromberg-GTAV-UnderwaterCarMode.png|The Stromberg underwater in car mode. Stromburg-GTAO-CrushDepthLimit.png|Reaching crush depth. Stromberg-GTAO-HomingMissile.png|Close-up on the Homing Missile launch pad. Video Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The Stromberg may appear in the preparation "Strombergs", where they are carried by either Flatbeds or Wastelanders that must be stolen. Given the circumstances of the mission, these examples are in their "natural form", and therefore having no specials. *Later, it is used in the setup mission "Submarine Recon", used to destroy a resupply convoy, destroy naval mines around the submarine and scan both the submarine and a spy plane. *It is again used in the heist finale The Bogdan Problem, used by the submarine team to reach the vessel. However, it was destroyed with the submarine's explosion, forcing the submarine team to swim all the way ashore in a scuba suit. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be bought from Warstock Cache and Carry for $3,185,350 or for $2,395,000 (trade price after completing the Submarine Recon setup mission as the heist leader). Events ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Could be won from the Lucky Wheel in the Casino during the Survival & King of the Hill Creators Week event. Trivia General *The Stromberg appears to be inspired by the -based from the movie . **The main villain in The Spy Who Loved Me movie was named "Karl Stromberg". As this vehicle is heavily influenced by the Wet Nellie, this is likely where the vehicle gets its name. **Also, the description of asking "Can you swim?", driving off a pier, and losing one's pursuers is a reference to the Wet Nellie's first appearance scene in The Spy Who Loved Me, where Bond drives it off a pier into the water to lose an attack helicopter. *The default radio station of the Stromberg is WorldWide FM. *Unlike other vehicles in the game, when the player honks this car's horn, their character does not move. This is possibly an oversight. References Navigation }}pl:Stromberg (pojazd) es:Stromberg (vehículo) de:Stromberg (V) Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: The Doomsday Heist Category:Vehicles manufactured by Ocelot Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Amphibious Vehicles Category:Armed Vehicles Category:Classic Cars Category:Sports Cars Category:Sports Classics Vehicle Class Category:Weaponized Vehicles in GTA Online